


Wtajemniczeni

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [10]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, asmo i lucek są już bliskimi przyjaciółmi, tekst napisany przed laty, zawiązanie koalicji po stronie głębiańskiej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: - Wiesz, że jak się nie zgodzą, będzie trzeba ich... – Mroczny zawahał się, by nie dotknąć w żaden sposób przyjaciela. Wszak nie mówili o kimś obcym, a o jego dobrych znajomych, z którymi łączyły go silne więzy –spacyfikować.- Wiem – przyznał Lucyfer. Jego szare oczy były zimne jak tafla lustra. A Asmodeusz widział, że jego przyjaciel jest gotów na wszystko, by nie dopuścić świat do zagłady, ani pożogi, która strawi Głębie i Niebo, gdy tajemnica się wyda.





	Wtajemniczeni

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany przed laty, pierwotnie opublikowany na LiveJournal.

Lucyfer krążył nerwowo po pokoju. Ekskluzywne komnaty burdelu Asmodeusza, choć gustownie urządzone, w tej chwili drażniły go swoim przepychem. Ich właściciel siedział zaś w skórzanym fotelu i spokojnie popijał wino. Nie pierwszy raz władca Głębi czuł się jak pod uważnym kocim spojrzeniem. Niezależnym, ale i lojalnym.

\- Więc kogo chcesz wkręcić, Luciu? – Mroczny zapytał tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie o niebezpiecznym planie, jakim było zawiązanie koalicji z najwyższymi dostojnikami Nieba. Zgniły Chłopiec już w swojej głowie ułożył listę względnych kandydatów, choć żadnemu nie zamierzał w pełni zaufać. Póki co czekał, co postanowi jego przyjaciel.

\- Azazel już zapewne wie, że Skrzydlaci przyszli do nas – westchnął ciężko Lucyfer. Podrapał się po policzku. – Zresztą, jest szefem wywiadu, ciężko byłoby funkcjonować bez tego.

Mod wolno przytaknął głową. Lubił się z Azazelem, jednak wiedział, że ten jest butny i narwany. Może być problem do skłonienia go, choć z doświadczenia wiedział, że Lucyfer miał duży wpływ na tego hardego Mrocznego. No i faktycznie, bez wywiadu wszystko pójdzie się dupą o kant rozbić.

\- Wiesz, że wybór powinien paść nie z sentymentu, ale na tych którym możemy zaufać? – bez złośliwości rzekł Mroczny, upijając solidny łyk wina.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że jak inni masz mnie za idiotę – pochmurnie mruknął Lucyfer.

\- Raczej za nieuleczalny ewenement z zbyt dużą dawką idealizmu i romantyzmu krążącego w żyłach, jak na własne dobro – gładko odparł Asmodeusz. Władca Głębi oparł się o zdobioną framugę okna i założył ręce na piersi.

\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć – Zgniły Chłopiec uniósł brew na słowa przyjaciela. – Że mam wybrać takie osoby, które się wywiążą z obowiązków i nie zdradzą, ale żebym nie kierował się tylko swoim własnym nadmiernym zaufaniem, ale i logiką, popartą faktami.

\- Tak się robi politykę – wesoło zauważył Asmodeusz, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lucyfer tak na prawdę nigdy nie miał serca do polityki. Za bardzo przywykł do wojskowego rygoru, gdzie dyscyplina była podstawą. A Głębia była bardziej jak niesforna dziwka, aniżeli posłuszny żołnierz.

\- Ale to będzie coś więcej niż polityka – odparł Lucyfer, spoglądając na szumiące drzewa za oknem. – Jeśli nie będziemy mogli zaufać tym osobom, nie damy rady utrzymać tego burdelu. Azazel jest szurnięty i brak mu wielu klepek. Jest kobieciarzem, pijakiem i najlepszym skrytobójcą, ale przez wszystkie eony lat nigdy mnie nie zdradził.

\- Mroczni mają tendencje podkopywać swoich przywódców. To jak wataha psów, Luciu. Każdy stara się o jak najlepsze miejsce dla siebie.

Władca Głębi pokręcił przecząco głową. Od razu do głowy przyszedł mu obraz głębiańskiej watahy wilków. Brutalnej, ale zżytej jak rodzina.

\- Mod, rywalizacja w watadze, a działanie na niekorzyść stada to nie to samo. Zwierzęta dobrowolnie przyjmują hierarchie, a te, co nie chcą w niej być po prostu odchodzą, lub giną.

\- Wolałbyś, gdyby Głębianie byli zwierzętami? – z przekąsem zapytał Mod.

\- Pewnie tak – Lucyfer niechętnie przyznał racje Mrocznemu. – Ale wracając do tematu, nie ufanie własnemu wywiadowi to już zakrawa na paranoje, nie uważasz?

\- Ja to nazywam ostrożnością – mruknął Zgniły Chłopiec, odstawiając kielich na stół. – No, ale to nie ważne. Niech zgadnę kto jeszcze... Belial, Mefisto?

\- Jestem aż taki oczywisty?

\- Dla mnie? – Asmodeusz niewinnie się uśmiechnął. - Zawsze.

Lucyfer miał nieodpartą chęć przewrócić oczyma. Przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy.

\- Znam ich eony lat, Mod. O wiele dłużej niż w ogóle jestem w Głębi. Ani tutaj, ani w Niebie nigdy nie poddawałem w wątpliwość ich lojalności.

\- Belial wpada co rusz w depresje – wytknął Asmodeusz. – Jak to pomoże koalicji?

\- Jest o wiele bardziej rozważny, niż chcesz mu przyznać. Potrafi zjednać sobie Mrocznych, a że nie jest członkiem rządu, zawsze ma dostęp do nieoficjalnych informacji, jakie krążą wśród arystokracji. Zresztą, czemu myślisz, że Azazel tak świetnie wszystko wie?

Jakiś drobny uśmiech wypłynął na usta Zgniłego Chłopca.

\- No dobra. A Mefisto?

\- Strateg i inteligentny facet. I wierz mi, szybko się skapnie, że coś się dzieje, więc lepiej od razu go wtajemniczmy. Zresztą będzie komu pilnować Beliala i Azazela, jakby coś im strzeliło do głowy.

Mod skinął wolno głową. Spodziewał się, że owa trójka będzie pierwszym wyborem Lucyfera. Z Belialem i Azazelem znał się dość dobrze, być może sam by ich wybrał. Jedynie Mefisto, nawet po tylu wiekach, wydawał mu się być dziwny. Być może było to spowodowane jego introwertyczną naturą i specyficznym wyglądem. Mefisto uchodził za przystojnego wśród kobiet, ale to była niepokojąca, trochę demoniczna uroda. I te jego jastrzębie oczy, które wydawały się widzieć więcej niż inni mogli. Odłożył te myśli na bok.

\- Kto jeszcze?

Lucyfer chwilę milczał.

\- Myślałem nad Belzebubem. Jest Wielkim Kanclerzem Otchłani. Ma dostęp do większości tajnych papierów i dokumentów. Jest świetnym politykiem i dyplomatą, dobrze zorientowanym w sytuacji Głębi. Jeśli Skrzydlaci będą chcieli wywinąć nam wała, zawczasu będziemy wstanie to wykryć.

\- To ma sens – przyznał Mroczny. Belzebub był i na jego liście potencjalnych kandydatów. Jednak to był polityk, z takimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. I choć z Lucyferem znali go od dawna, obaj nie mieli całkowitej pewności. Asmodeusz zamierzał mieć na niego oko.

\- Kto siódmy? – zapytał Lucyfer. – Ja nie mam nikogo na tyle pewnego.

\- Dla mnie tylko ty jesteś pewny, reszta w granicach bezpieczeństwa.

Lucyfer przewrócił oczyma, ale uśmiech zagościł na jego wargach.

\- We dwójkę nie damy rady.

\- Wiem – Mroczny niechętnie przyznał. Nie lubił zależeć od nikogo. – Siódmy może poczekać. Na razie zajmijmy się bieżącymi kandydatami.

Władca Głębi pierwszy raz od wielu godzin usiadł spokojnie w fotelu. Zanurzył się w skórzanej głębi i odchylił głowę na oparcie. Patrzył na sufit zdobiony mistrzowsko namalowanymi freskami. Całą przestrzeń wypełniały motywy roślinne, a w te wplecione były smoki. Całość emanowała wyważoną dynamiką i harmonią. Skromny popis zdolności artystycznych Asmodeusza. I choć freski zadziwiały swoim pięknem, zawsze budziły w sercu Lucyfera jakąś nieokreśloną nostalgią, za spokojem i bezpieczeństwem.

\- Idziemy do nich pojedynczo? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go chłodny głos Moda, pozbawiony uczyć i nastawiony na kalkulacje.

Władca Głębi machnął ręką.

\- Chyba lepiej od razu mieć to z głowy i wszystkich na raz wprowadzić.

\- Wiesz, że jak się nie zgodzą, będzie trzeba ich... – Mroczny zawahał się, by nie dotknąć w żaden sposób przyjaciela. Wszak nie mówili o kimś obcym, a o jego dobrych znajomych, z którymi łączyły go silne więzy – _spacyfikować_.

\- Wiem – przyznał Lucyfer. Jego szare oczy były zimne jak tafla lustra. A Asmodeusz widział, że jego przyjaciel jest gotów na wszystko, by nie dopuścić świat do zagłady, ani pożogi, która strawi Głębie i Niebo, gdy tajemnica się wyda.

 

~~

Zebrali się w jednej z komnat Pałacu Pięści. Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, wszak spotykali się z władcą Głębi niemalże regularnie, by zapijać długowieczne życie, czy omawiać bieżące sprawy państwa. Ale pierwszy raz czuło się coś ciężkiego w powietrzu. Zwłaszcza, że zastali Asmodeusza, nieżyczliwie zwanego Zgniłym Chłopcem, usadowionego leniwie na skórzanej kanapie, zaś gospodarz siedział na marmurowym parapecie. Dzieliła ich długość komnaty, co było dziwne, bo nigdy nie stronili od własnego towarzystwa. Obaj milczeli, z uwagą lustrując wchodzących do pokoju Mrocznych.

Pierwszy wkroczył rosły Belial. Miał chłodną twarz, podejrzliwie patrząc bystrymi oczyma od Chłopca do władcy i z powrotem, wiedząc, że coś nie jest w porządku. Po nim próg przekroczył Azazel, szef głębiańskiego wywiadu. Widać było po nim, że wie coś ważnego, choć fiołkowe oczy nie zdradzały nic więcej. Mefistofeles, niewysoki Mroczny o krogulczej twarzy i niebywałej inteligencji, zasiadł na jednym z foteli pod ścianą. Był spięty, aż po koniuszki piór. Tak jak inni wyczuwał, że dzisiejsze spotkanie nie będzie normalne.

Belzebub, barczysty Kanclerz Piekła przybył ostatni. Jego wargi poruszyły się bezgłośnie, ale w końcu nie rzekł ani słowa. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, komnatę ogarnęła ciężka cisza.

Lucyfer w końcu przerwał milczenie, zwracając się do szefa głębiańskiego wywiadu.

\- Azazelu, pewnie masz nowinkę dla reszty zebranych – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał, a Mroczny zlustrował wszystkich poważnym wzrokiem. Jego łobuzerski uśmiech zniknął z ust, jakby nigdy tam nie gościł.

\- Regent z Panem Tajemnic i z Tańczącym na Zgliszczach zaszczycili skromne progi Głębi. I wnioskuję, że nie przyszli do ciebie wspominać stare dzieje, ani zabawić się w burdelu Moda.

\- Co chcieli? – zapytał z podejrzliwością Belial, bojąc się, że nic dobrego z tego nie może wyniknąć. Asmodeusz wymienił się niemym spojrzeniem z Lucyferem.

\- Jeśli ktoś nie chce się w to mieszać, niech wyjdzie teraz – rzekł władca Głębi, a jego goście stężali. – Nie chcę, by komuś coś się stało. Nie chcę za was podejmować decyzji, ale to co mamy wam do powiedzenia będzie wiążące do końca życia. To wasza jedyna szansa, by umyć ręce od problemów, jeśli nie chcecie mieć w nich udziału. Ci, co zostaną muszą przysiąc, że nie staną się źródłem przecieku.

\- Wszystko zależy od rodzaju problemów – chłodno zauważył Mefistofeles. Czuł pod skórą mrowienie ekscytacji. Cokolwiek budziło te uczucia, kazało mu siedzieć na miejscu. Lubił tajemnice.

\- Ogólnoświatowych – poważnie rzekł Lucyfer. Zacisnął palce, aż te zbielały. Widać było po nim, że to poważna sprawa.

\- Zagrażają Głębi? – Mroczny o krogulczej twarzy dopytywał, starając się jak najwięcej wybadać z postawy swego władcy. Wiedział, że każdy z zebranych robi to samo.

\- Jak jasna cholera.

\- Czemu nam chcesz to powiedzieć?

Na przelotną chwilę Mod i Lucyfer spojrzeli po sobie. Ci dwaj potrafili porozumiewać się niemal bez słów, w czym przypominali milczących Mrocznych Starej Krwi, Buera i Marbasa.

\- Bo potrzebuję waszej pomocy, by utrzymać cały nadchodzący syf pod kontrolą – władca Głębi wyznał w końcu w całkowitej szczerości.

\- Zostaję – rzekł bez namysłu Azazel. Reszta zgromadzonych spojrzała na niego, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- W końcu i tak się dowiem – mruknął z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach. Był szefem wywiadu Głębi i na tyle upartym Mrocznym, by dokopać się do wszelakich informacji, na których by mu zależało. Tak przynajmniej zaoszczędzi sobie kłopotu. No i jego Wódz potrzebował pomocy.

\- Wchodzę w to – poparł Belial. Mefisto skinął milczącą głową. Belzebub, sztywno siedzący w głębokim fotelu przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie mam chyba wyboru – mruknął. Jako Kanclerz czuł się odpowiedzialny za Głębię, nawet jeśli ta mijała się z jego wyobrażeniem wolnej i dobrobytem płynącej krainy.

Zarówno na twarzy władcy Głębi, jak i Asmodeusza pojawiła się jakaś niesłychana ulga, jakby magicznym sposobem z ich barków ściągnięto ogromny ciężar.

Lucyfer wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Jasność odeszła.

Żaden z Mrocznych nie zareagował.

\- Nie ma Jej – Lucyfer rzekł dobitniej. – Pan odszedł, nie wiadomo gdzie i na jak długo. Zniknął, przepadł, zostawił Niebo i swój Biały Tron. Nie ma Go. A Gabriel z archaniołami chce utrzymać to w tajemnicy, dlatego poprosił o zawarcie koalicji, nim to się wyda i wszystko szlag trafi.

Wszyscy Mroczni pobladli wyraźnie na twarzy. Belial wstał z trudem i na drżących nogach podszedł do stolika. Siłował się z korkiem od butelki, gdy Lucyfer zaraz znalazł się przy nim.

\- Muszę się napić – rzekł zszokowany Belial, ale władca Głębi zaraz usadowił go z powrotem na kanapie.

\- Nikt nie napije się, dopóki nie ustalimy najważniejszego – rzekł sucho władca Głębi, a Asmodeusz pierwszy raz od początku spotkania zabrał głos.

\- Z Lucyferem przyłączyliśmy się do koalicji, mającej na celu utrzymanie tej tajemnicy.

\- Z G-gabrielem i spółką? – zapytał przerażony nie na żarty Belzebub.

\- Póki co o naszym udziale wiedzą na pewno Gabriel, Razjel i Daimon – nonszalancko zauważył Mod.

\- Michael i Rafael zapewne też – dodał Lucyfer. Wszyscy zgromadzeni byli świadomi, że ci archaniołowie od wieków trzymali się razem.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

\- I chcesz, byśmy też byli częścią koalicji? – zapytał Mefistofeles, domyślając się do czego zmierza spotkanie. Mroczni spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Ja i Lampka sami nie damy rady – wtrącił Asmodeusz, dobrodusznie nalewając wina do kielichów. Wbrew słowom Lucyfera, każdemu podał naczynie, by ci mogli uspokoić czymś swoje zdenerwowanie. – Potrzeba zaufanych Mrocznych, by w naszych szeregach wyłapywać wszelkie przecieki, nim niebo zwali nam się na głowy.

Azazel szyderczo ukłonił się swemu władcy.

\- Wywiad jest na twe usługi, jak zawsze, panie.

Władca Głębi przewrócił oczyma, jednak rad z odpowiedzi.

\- Mefistofelesie?

\- Idę za tobą, Wodzu – ten rzekł, wznosząc kielich ku górze. Wargi Lucyfera mimowolnie drgnęły w uśmiechu, gdy poczuł nostalgie ściskającą mu serce. Mefistofeles nadal nazywał go Wodzem, choć od dawna nie dzierżył miana Pana Zastępów. Azazel i Mefisto byli jego podwładnymi w Niebiańskich Zastępach, gdy wszyscy jeszcze byli wiernymi żołnierzami Jasności. Cieszył się, że nadal mógł na nich liczyć.

\- Belialu? – zwrócił się ku ciągle blademu Mrocznemu. Jego wiśniowe włosy nieprzyjemnie kontrastowały z twarzą stężałą w trwodze. Ten milczał długą chwilę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak to wyjdzie, nie będzie dla ciebie litości? – zapytał niemal szeptem. – Dla żadnego z nas?

\- Wiemy – rzekł Asmodeusz, wyręczając odpowiedzią swego przyjaciela. – Ale wiesz co będzie, jak Mroczni lub Świetliści dowiedzą się, że Jasność poszła sobie? Nie będzie łaski dla nikogo. Głębię, Niebo, nawet Ziemię szlag trafi.

Belial wplótł drżące palce w swoje włosy koloru dojrzałej wiśni.

\- Wchodzę w to – rzekł cicho, ciągle roztrzęsiony nowinami.

Nim Lucyfer spojrzał na ostatniego z zebranych, Belzebub sam się odezwał.

\- Jest nas sześciu, jak dobrze zrozumiałem – mówił w zamyśleniu, drapiąc się po grzbiecie nosa. – Skoro jest siedmiu archaniołów dopuszczonych do Tronu Pana, tylu możemy się spodziewać wtajemniczonych ze strony Skrzydlatych. Kto będzie naszym siódmym członkiem?

Lucyfer odetchnął z ulgą. Belzebub, choć w szoku jak wszyscy, od razu zaczął myśleć racjonalnie. W końcu nie na darmo piastował urząd Kanclerza Otchłani. Teraz, gdy każdy z Mrocznych wyraził zgodę na współudział w koalicji, mogli przejść do bardziej kłopotliwych spraw, bo z siódmym członkiem mógł być problem. Z Asmodeuszem już omówili niemal wszystkie możliwe kandydatury, ale żadnego nie byli całkowicie pewni.

\- Buer albo Marbas? – zaproponował Mefistofeles, uważnym wzrokiem lustrując zebranych. Obaj zaproponowani byli Mrocznymi Starej Krwi, poważanymi w kręgach arystokracji, ale każdy z nich miał wielki dystans do wszystkiego i wszystkich. – Wspierają cię, Lucyferze, choć nigdy nie uczynili tego otwarcie.

Władca Głębi spojrzał na Asmodeusza, który wykonał ledwo zauważalny gest głową. Między nimi dwoma słowa były zbędne, świetnie rozumieli się bez nich. Jednakże resztę zebranych Mrocznych czasami mierzwiła ta niema komunikacja.

\- Myśleliśmy o nich – przyznał w końcu Lucyfer, przechadzając się po pokoju.

\- Ale żaden z nas nie zna ich tak naprawdę – dopowiedział Zgniły Chłopiec, a wszyscy musieli mu przytaknąć. – Zresztą jak powiesz jednemu, drugi od razu zostanie wtajemniczony. Ich się nie da rozdzielić. 

\- A nad kim myśleliście? – dociekał Mefisto, nagle rozumiejąc, że Lucyfer i Asmodeusz są o wiele bardziej zaangażowani w koalicję, niż pierwotnie myślał. Wiedział, że skoro pozostali Mroczni zostali dopuszczeni do tajemnicy, musieli być zweryfikowani. Rozumiał to. Wszak taka decyzja nie może być od tak podjęta. Doceniał więc owe zaufanie, choć poczuł się dotknięty, że jego lojalność była poddana wątpliwości. Z drugiej strony losy ich przyjaźni i zaufania musiały zejść na drugi tor, skoro wszechświat i ogólno pojęte przetrwanie miały teraz pierwszeństwo we wszystkim.

\- Oprócz tych dwóch? Babillo, Adramelech, Baal...

Azazel przerwał wywód Asmodeusza lekceważącym ruchem dłoni.

\- Kruk jest dobrym wyborem – rzekł z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Jego fiołkowe włosy dziko zafalowały, gdy przekrzywił przystojną twarz, oczekując na odpowiedź innych.

\- Baalowi to by się nie spodobało – zauważył cierpko Mefisto, zdając sobie sprawę z fanatyzmu Kruka i jego poglądów. Syn Mroku zapewne nie będzie chciał walczyć o dobro dla świata.

\- Przysiągł lojalność Lampce – wytknął Belzebub kręcąc głową, nadal nie dowierzając jak to się stało. – Posłucha, bo nie złamie własnego słowa.

\- Baal jest mi wierny – zgodził się władca Głębi. – Ale łatwiej mu będzie być mi lojalnym nie wiedząc o odejściu Jasności. Nie chcę stawiać go w sytuacji, w której będzie czuć się poniżony, albo, że musi naginać własne zasady.

\- Krukom wystarczy, że mogą walczyć. Walka jest celem samym w sobie – mruknął Asmodeusz. Znał się trochę z Baalem, bo w końcu nie było tak wielu młodszych Mrocznych. Tyle, że od kiedy przywódca Harab Serapel został mocno okaleczony zamknął się na większość znajomości.

\- Tammuz – wszyscy spojrzeli na zapomnianego Beliala.

Nadal ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, których palce zaciskały się na ciemnoczerwonych lokach. Jego rosła sylwetka nabrało w swojej postawie coś z zagubionego dziecka. Skrzydła, wygięte w przerażeniu, podrygiwały, gubiąc kilka szarych, brzydkich piór.

\- Tammuz – Mroczny powtórzył już głośniej, lustrując wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem rozważnych oczu – Tammuz się nada. Jest pyszałkiem i gadułą, ale ma silną pozycję polityczną. I w przeciwieństwie do Asmodeusza, czy nas, nigdy nie uchodził za twojego sojusznika. A to daje mu przewagę dostępu do informacji o naszych wrogach, czy niechętnych tobie Mrocznych. A przy tym nie jest idiotą, zrozumie, że szlag trafi jego wygodne życie, jeśli wszyscy rzucą się sobie do gardeł.

\- Coś w tym jest – Mefisto przyznał racje Mrocznemu. Asmodeusz w zamyśleniu potarł swoje skronie.

\- Myślę, że to by nawet miało sens i korzyści dla nas.

\- I nawet nie byłoby trudno go namówić – dodał rezolutnie Belzebub.

\- Dobra – szef głębiańskiego wywiadu zatarł szczupłe dłonie. – Rozumiem, że nadal mam wyszukiwać wszelkich magicznych nowinek i duperelek, tak? To kto idzie męczyć dupę Tammuzowi?

\- Mod? – Lucyfer wymownie spojrzał na demona, a ten skinął głową okoloną seledynową czupryną, w której zalśniły diamenciki wplecione we włosy. – Bel i Belzebub dołączą do ciebie. Na razie i tak nie ma z tym pośpiechu, ale im szybciej zaczniecie go urabiać, tym mniej problemu na przyszłość.

\- Czy na tą chwilę, to wszystko? – zapytał słabo Belial.

\- Tak Bel, możesz już się upić – poklepał go po plecach Lucyfer, a Mroczny pomaszerował do najbliższej butelki alkoholu.

\- Tylko nie przesadzaj – Azazel pogroził mu palcem, choć sam chętnie poczęstował się ciężką gorzałką, którą przyniósł ze sobą Mefistofeles.

\- Panowie – zwrócił się do nich Lucyfer, nagle wznosząc kielich ku górze. – Wracamy do gry.

Odpowiedział mu radosny hałas stukających się w toaście kielichów.


End file.
